The present invention relates to moving pin archery sights having a sight pin mounted to a sight in mechanical connection with a sight pin positioning mechanism that includes a positioning mechanism frame securable to an archery bow, a sight holder slide that is movable upward and downward along a predefined vertical trackway of the positioning mechanism frame, a pivoting, sight holder slide positioning arm pivotally connected at a pivot point to the positioning mechanism frame and mechanically linked along a slide connecting end portion thereof to the sight holder slide such that, as a user adjustment end of the pivoting sight holder slide positioning arm moves along an arcuate path in a substantially first direction, the sight holder slide moves along a straight path in a second direction substantially opposite the first direction, the pivot point being between the user adjustment end and the slide connecting end portion; the sight being carried on the sight holding slide; each angular position of the user adjustment end of the pivoting sight holder slide positioning arm indicating a different distance to a target such that a user may adjust the position of the sight pin of the sight to correspond with a particular distance to a target by moving the user adjustment end of the pivoting sight holder slide positioning arm to the particular angular position corresponding with the particular distance to the target; and more particularly to a moving pin archery sight that includes a ratio adjustment mechanism for allowing a user to varying the ratio of movement between the user adjustment end of the sight holder slide positioning arm and the sight holder slide to mechanically compensate the moving pin archery sight for use with particular arrow speeds generated by particular bow and arrow combinations and/or different arrows with the same bow and/or a distance to target indicator/selector mechanism that allows a user to select a distance to target that corresponds with a predicted distance to a target.
Moving pin archery sights allow the archer to move the sight pin to compensate for the distance to the target so that once the distance to the target is selected, the archer sights in on the target in the same manner by aligning an eyehole on the bow string, the tip of the sight pin and the target. Although moving pin archery sights allow for the repositioning of the sight pin to compensate the sight for the arrow drop expected for the distance to the target, they often do not accurately compensate the sight because the mechanical movement of the sight pin is calibrated for the flight of an arrow moving at a particular calibration arrow speed. Thus, if the arrow being shot from the bow is moving at an actual arrow speed that is either faster or slower than the calibration arrow speed, the arrow will hit the target either too high or too low, respectively. It would be desirable, therefore, to have a moving pin archery sight that included a ratio adjustment mechanism for allowing a user to varying the ratio of movement between the user adjustment end of the sight holder slide positioning arm and the sight holder slide to mechanically compensate the moving pin archery sight for use with particular arrow speeds generated by particular bow and arrow combinations and/or different arrows with the same bow. In addition, because the archer must mechanically adjust the sight to position of the sight pin for a particular distance to the target, it is often difficult for an archer who does not know what the distance to the target will be until right before the arrow is to be shot, such as while bow hunting, to adjust the sight without missing the chance for a shot at the prey. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a moving pin bow sight that included a distance to target indicator/selector mechanism that could be rapidly adjusted to the desired target distance. Because the prey could escape when the archer averts his/her eyes to make the distance adjustment to the moving pin sight, it would be a further benefit to have a moving pin sight with a distance to target indicator/selector mechanism that emitted a slight, audible click for each increment of distance to be adjusted for so that the hunter could maintain his sight pin on the prey as the adjustment is made and release the arrow immediately after or while the distance correction is made should the prey begin to move away. Because hunting situations differ and the prey may be within shooting distance over various distance to target ranges, it would be a further benefit to have a distance to target indicator/selector mechanism which included multiple adjustment increment sets so that the hunter could select the increment set that most closely matched the current hunting conditions.
It is thus an object of the invention to provide an improved moving pin archery sight that includes a ratio adjustment mechanism for allowing a user to varying the ratio of movement between the user adjustment end of the sight holder slide positioning arm and the sight holder slide to mechanically compensate the moving pin archery sight for use with particular arrow speeds generated by particular bow and arrow combinations and/or different arrows with the same bow.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an improved moving pin archery sight that includes a ratio adjustment mechanism for allowing a user to varying the ratio of movement between the user adjustment end of the sight holder slide positioning arm and the sight holder slide to mechanically compensate the moving pin archery sight for use with particular arrow speeds generated by particular bow and arrow combinations and/or different arrows with the same bow wherein the ratio adjustment mechanism includes a slide bushing, a slide bushing positioning assembly, a bushing position marker, and a set of arrow speed indicator markings; the slide bushing having a first bushing end slidably entrapped along a slide bushing trackway of the sight holder slide that is oriented at a ninety degree angle to the straight path of travel of the sight holder slide and a second bushing end in connection with the slide bushing positioning assembly; the slide bushing positioning assembly being mounted to the slide connecting end portion of the sight holder slide positioning arm and operable to vary the position of the second bushing end along the slide connecting end portion of the sight holder slide positioning arm and configured to hold the second bushing end at a user set position with respect to the slide connecting end portion of the sight holder slide positioning arm; the bushing position marker being mechanically coupled to the slide bushing in a manner to change position along with the second bushing end in a fixed ratio; the set of arrow speed indicator markings being formed onto a surface adjacent the bushing position marker and parallel to the line of travel of the position marker such that the user may position the bushing position marker adjacent to a particular speed indicator marking to calibrate the ratio of movement between the user adjustment end of the sight holder slide positioning arm and the sight holder slide to the arrow speed at which an arrow shot from an archery bow to which the sight is attached leaves the archery bow; the set of arrow speed indicator markings indicating higher speeds closer to the pivot point; the distance between pairs of individual arrow speed indicator markings becoming incrementally larger as the arrow speed indicated incrementally decreases.
It is a further an object of the invention to provide an improved moving pin archery sight that includes a distance to target indicator/selector mechanism that allows a user to select a distance to target that corresponds with a predicted distance to a target.
It is a further an object of the invention to provide an improved moving pin archery sight that includes a distance to target indicator/selector mechanism that allows a user to select a distance to target that corresponds with a predicted distance to a target in a manner that generates an audible sound for each increment of distance changed.
It is a further an object of the invention to provide an improved moving pin archery sight that includes a distance to target indicator/selector mechanism that allows a user to select a distance to target that corresponds with a predicted distance to a target that allows a user to select from one of multiple distance increment scales.
It is a further an object of the invention to provide an improved moving pin archery sight that includes a distance to target indicator/selector mechanism that allows a user to select a distance to target that corresponds with a predicted distance to a target wherein the distance to target indicator/selector mechanism includes multiple sets of seating structures formed in connection with a pivoting sight holder slide positioning arm facing surface of the positioning mechanism frame and a mating structure carried on the user adjustment end of the pivoting sight holder slide positioning arm that is individually engageable with each of the seating structures and is moveable to multiple mating structure positions on the user adjustment end of the pivoting sight holder slide positioning arm and releasably securable at each of the multiple mating structure positions with a mating structure holding mechanism; each seating structure corresponding to a particular distance to target; each set of seating structures being spaced along a separate arc corresponding angularly with a substantially same angular portion of the angular travel of the user adjustment end of the pivoting sight holder slide positioning arm; each particular seating structure set of the multiple sets of seating structures having a same particular structure set gap distance between each pair of adjacent seating structures within the particular seating structure set that corresponds to an increment of distance to a target; the particular structure set gap distance of one particular seating structure set being an integer multiple of the particular structure set gap distance of another seating structure set; each of the multiple mating structure positions on the user adjustment end of the pivoting sight holder slide positioning arm corresponding with a particular seating structure set of the multiple sets of seating structures such that the mating structure is restricted to engaging only with seating structures of the corresponding particular seating structure set; the mating structure being moveable between separate seating structures of a particular seating structure set by deflecting the user adjustment end of the pivoting sight holder slide positioning arm sufficiently to disengage the mating structure from engaged relationship with a seating structure, angularly moving the deflected user adjustment end of the pivoting sight holder slide positioning arm such that the mating structure is positioned adjacent the selected seating structure, and then releasing the deflected user adjustment end of the pivoting sight holder slide positioning arm to allow the mating structure to engage the selected seating structure; the seating structures and the mating structure being shaped and sized such that a user may generate the deflecting force by pushing the user adjustment end of the pivoting sight holder slide positioning arm clockwise or counter-clockwise such that an engaged seating structure and the mating structure generate a deflecting force sufficient to cause the mating structure to disengage from the engaged seating structure, slide along the pivoting sight holder slide positioning arm facing surface of the positioning mechanism frame and engage an adjacent seating structure in a manner to generate a click sound audible to an archer such that the archer may determine the number of incremental changes being made by the number of audible clicks heard without removing his/her eye from the target.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide an improved moving pin bow sight that accomplishes some or all of the of the above objects in combination.
Accordingly, an improved moving pin archery sight is provided. In one embodiment the improvement to the moving pin archery sight as described includes the addition of a moving pin archery sight that includes a ratio adjustment mechanism for allowing a user to varying the ratio of movement between the user adjustment end of the sight holder slide positioning arm and the sight holder slide to mechanically compensate the moving pin archery sight for use with particular arrow speeds generated by particular bow and arrow combinations and/or different arrows with the same bow and/or a distance to target indicator/selector mechanism that allows a user to select a distance to target that corresponds with a predicted distance to a target; the ratio adjustment mechanism including a slide bushing, a slide bushing positioning assembly, a bushing position marker, and a set of arrow speed indicator markings; the slide bushing having a first bushing end slidably entrapped along a slide bushing trackway of the sight holder slide that is oriented at a ninety degree angle to the straight path of travel of the sight holder slide and a second bushing end in connection with the slide bushing positioning assembly; the slide bushing positioning assembly being mounted to the slide connecting end portion of the sight holder slide positioning arm and operable to vary the position of the second bushing end along the slide connecting end portion of the sight holder slide positioning arm and configured to hold the second bushing end at a user set position with respect to the slide connecting end portion of the sight holder slide positioning arm; the bushing position marker being mechanically coupled to the slide bushing in a manner to change position along with the second bushing end in a fixed ratio; the set of arrow speed indicator markings being formed onto a surface adjacent the bushing position marker and parallel to the line of travel of the position marker such that the user may position the bushing position marker adjacent to a particular speed indicator marking to calibrate the ratio of movement between the user adjustment end of the sight holder slide positioning arm and the sight holder slide to the arrow speed at which an arrow shot from an archery bow to which the sight is attached leaves the archery bow; the set of arrow speed indicator markings indicating higher speeds closer to the pivot point; the distance between pairs of individual arrow speed indicator markings becoming incrementally larger as the arrow speed indicated incrementally decreases.
In another embodiment, the improvement to the moving pin sight includes the addition of a distance to target indicator/selector mechanism that allows a user to select a distance to target that corresponds with a predicted distance to a target; the distance to target indicator/selector mechanism including multiple sets of seating structures formed in connection with a pivoting sight holder slide positioning arm facing surface of the positioning mechanism frame and a mating structure carried on the user adjustment end of the pivoting sight holder slide positioning arm that is individually engageable with each of the seating structures and is moveable to multiple mating structure positions on the user adjustment end of the pivoting sight holder slide positioning arm and releasably securable at each of the multiple mating structure positions with a mating structure holding mechanism; each seating structure corresponding to a particular distance to target; each set of seating structures being spaced along a separate arc corresponding angularly with a substantially same angular portion of the angular travel of the user adjustment end of the pivoting sight holder slide positioning arm; each particular seating structure set of the multiple sets of seating structures having a same particular structure set gap distance between each pair of adjacent seating structures within the particular seating structure set that corresponds to an increment of distance to a target; the particular structure set gap distance of one particular seating structure set being an integer multiple of the particular structure set gap distance of another seating structure set; each of the multiple mating structure positions on the user adjustment end of the pivoting sight holder slide positioning arm corresponding with a particular seating structure set of the multiple sets of seating structures such that the mating structure is restricted to engaging only with seating structures of the corresponding particular seating structure set; the mating structure being moveable between separate seating structures of a particular seating structure set by deflecting the user adjustment end of the pivoting sight holder slide positioning arm sufficiently to disengage the mating structure from engaged relationship with a seating structure, angularly moving the deflected user adjustment end of the pivoting sight holder slide positioning arm such that the mating structure is positioned adjacent the selected seating structure, and then releasing the deflected user adjustment end of the pivoting sight holder slide positioning arm to allow the mating structure to engage the selected seating structure; the seating structures and the mating structure being shaped and sized such that a user may generate the deflecting force by pushing the user adjustment end of the pivoting sight holder slide positioning arm clockwise or counter-clockwise such that an engaged seating structure and the mating structure generate a deflecting force sufficient to cause the mating structure to disengage from the engaged seating structure, slide along the pivoting sight holder slide positioning arm facing surface of the positioning mechanism frame and engage an adjacent seating structure in a manner to generate a click sound audible to an archer such that the archer may determine the number of incremental changes being made by the number of audible clicks heard without removing his/her eye from the target.
In yet another embodiment the improvement to the moving pin sight includes the addition of a moving pin archery sight that includes a ratio adjustment mechanism for allowing a user to varying the ratio of movement between the user adjustment end of the sight holder slide positioning arm and the sight holder slide to mechanically compensate the moving pin archery sight for use with particular arrow speeds generated by particular bow and arrow combinations and/or different arrows with the same bow and the addition of a distance to target indicator/selector mechanism that allows a user to select a distance to target that corresponds with a predicted distance to a target; the ratio adjustment mechanism including a slide bushing, a slide bushing positioning assembly, a bushing position marker, and a set of arrow speed indicator markings; the slide bushing having a first bushing end slidably entrapped along a slide bushing trackway of the sight holder slide that is oriented at a ninety degree angle to the straight path of travel of the sight holder slide and a second bushing end in connection with the slide bushing positioning assembly; the slide bushing positioning assembly being mounted to the slide connecting end portion of the sight holder slide positioning arm and operable to vary the position of the second bushing end along the slide connecting end portion of the sight holder slide positioning arm and configured to hold the second bushing end at a user set position with respect to the slide connecting end portion of the sight holder slide positioning arm; the bushing position marker being mechanically coupled to the slide bushing in a manner to change position along with the second bushing end in a fixed ratio; the set of arrow speed indicator markings being formed onto a surface adjacent the bushing position marker and parallel to the line of travel of the position marker such that the user may position the bushing position marker adjacent to a particular speed indicator marking to calibrate the ratio of movement between the user adjustment end of the sight holder slide positioning arm and the sight holder slide to the arrow speed at which an arrow shot from an archery bow to which the sight is attached leaves the archery bow; the set of arrow speed indicator markings indicating higher speeds closer to the pivot point; the distance between pairs of individual arrow speed indicator markings becoming incrementally larger as the arrow speed indicated incrementally decreases; the distance to target indicator/selector mechanism including multiple sets of seating structures formed in connection with a pivoting sight holder slide positioning arm facing surface of the positioning mechanism frame and a mating structure carried on the user adjustment end of the pivoting sight holder slide positioning arm that is individually engageable with each of the seating structures and is moveable to multiple mating structure positions on the user adjustment end of the pivoting sight holder slide positioning arm and releasably securable at each of the multiple mating structure positions with a mating structure holding mechanism; each seating structure corresponding to a particular distance to target; each set of seating structures being spaced along a separate arc corresponding angularly with a substantially same angular portion of the angular travel of the user adjustment end of the pivoting sight holder slide positioning arm; each particular seating structure set of the multiple sets of seating structures having a same particular structure set gap distance between each pair of adjacent seating structures within the particular seating structure set that corresponds to an increment of distance to a target; the particular structure set gap distance of one particular seating structure set being an integer multiple of the particular structure set gap distance of another seating structure set; each of the multiple mating structure positions on the user adjustment end of the pivoting sight holder slide positioning arm corresponding with a particular seating structure set of the multiple sets of seating structures such that the mating structure is restricted to engaging only with seating structures of the corresponding particular seating structure set; the mating structure being moveable between separate seating structures of a particular seating structure set by deflecting the user adjustment end of the pivoting sight holder slide positioning arm sufficiently to disengage the mating structure from engaged relationship with a seating structure, angularly moving the deflected user adjustment end of the pivoting sight holder slide positioning arm such that the mating structure is positioned adjacent the selected seating structure, and then releasing the deflected user adjustment end of the pivoting sight holder slide positioning arm to allow the mating structure to engage the selected seating structure; the seating structures and the mating structure being shaped and sized such that a user may generate the deflecting force by pushing the user adjustment end of the pivoting sight holder slide positioning arm clockwise or counter-clockwise such that an engaged seating structure and the mating structure generate a deflecting force sufficient to cause the mating structure to disengage from the engaged seating structure, slide along the pivoting sight holder slide positioning arm facing surface of the positioning mechanism frame and engage an adjacent seating structure in a manner to generate a click sound audible to an archer such that the archer may determine the number of incremental changes being made by the number of audible clicks heard without removing his/her eye from the target.